Many existing entertainment systems include digital video recorder technology, allowing users to digitally record media content, such as broadcast television programs. Users typically schedule programs to be recorded using a remote control device to interact with a user interface that is presented via a television screen. More advanced systems may also allow a user to schedule programs to be recorded via a web-based interface using a personal computer.
While these implementations work well when a user is at home with access to the DVR interface or somewhere else with access to an Internet connection (e.g., at work), there may be other times that a user may wish to schedule a program to be recorded, but is neither at home, nor has access to the Internet. For example, a user may get caught in traffic while driving home from work, meaning that the user won't get home in time to watch their favorite program. Accordingly, there is a need for an alternative way in which a user can schedule a program to be recorded, particularly when the user is not at home to schedule the program.